


Stargazing

by KLLovesBands



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lapis spend some alone time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Spending time with Lapis was always nice, especially when it was just the two of you. You were both lying down on a blanket atop of the beach. It was late, so everyone else who usually hung out at the beach had already gone home. Lapis was staring at the stars and smiling softly. She seemed to like stargazing just as much as you thought she would. You were beginning to feel uncomfortable in your sitting position so you moved to sit up, accidentally placing your hand on her thigh. She jerked at the sudden contact and you quickly moved your hand away, muttering apologies. 

"No wait, it's okay." She shushed you. "It was kinda nice."

"Are you sure?" You questioned.

Lapis responded by taking your hand and placing it on her thigh again. Your face went flush and you froze. Only for a second though, because soon enough you took your hand off her thigh, making her look confused.

You instead slowly slid your hand up her leg and under her dress, placing it in the same spot, just without the fabric inbetween. Waiting a second before sliding your hand farther up her thigh. 

"Can I-"  
"Go ahead."  
You were a little surprised at how fast she spoke, but kind of turned on at how eager she was. You slid your hand delicately over her panties and began to rub her softly.  
She let out a soft sigh and you took that as a sign to go further. You dipped your hand inside of her panties to be able to touch her better. It wasn't long before she was bucking against your hand and biting her lip to keep from being too loud. 

"F-faster, please!" She gasped out.

You did as she asked and sped up your motions, causing her to throw her head back and grip the blanket roughly. 

"Fuck! I'm-" She couldn't get another word out before she came hard against your fingers. 

Once she came down from her high, you pulled your hand away from her and licked her juices off of your fingers. 

Lapis looked at you lovingly. "Your turn." She spoke before attacking your mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so don't judge it too hard.  
> Let me know if you liked or disliked though!


End file.
